The present invention relates to an equalizer filter to boost the performance of any Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) communication transmitter. The equalizer filter input could be baseband, intermediate frequency (IF), or RF signal and its output is the peak reduced and smoothen baseband signal that can be up converted to IF or RF. In any OFDM and OFDMA communication system one of the critical sub-systems is the transmitter. This sub-system has a major contribution in cost, power consumption, and size of the system. The main reason is the requirement of communication transmitter sub-system for linear components. The higher the linearity, the higher the power consumption, cost and size. In order to minimize the cost, size and power consumption there is a need for techniques that overcome this problem. This invention conquers these challenges by using a simple and accurate reconditioning equalizer filter module used at the input to this sub-system.